The present invention relates generally to improvements in power driven rotary brushes and it relates more particularly to an improved rotary brush assembly for mobile sweepers of the type provided with replaceable brush units.
The conventional mobile street sweeper is provided with power driven brushes or brooms, at least one of which is of cylindrical configuration. In the course of use, there brushes are subjected to extremely high abrasion and wear, resulting in a very short useful life, thereby necessitating their frequent and regular replacement. Labor costs being high, the quicker and easier the replacement of the brush, the more desirable the unit. A common form of replaceable cylindrical brush unit includes a tubular cylindrical core on which are mounted radially projecting bristles. The sweeper includes a motor driven drive shaft to which the brush unit is separably mounted. However, the coupling mechanism replaceably mounting the cylindrical brush unit to the drive shaft heretofore available and proposed possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are frequently unreliable devices which are complicated and expensive and require considerable time and skill for their operation in replacing a brush unit and otherwise leave much to be desired.